And thus we intertwine
by SatsukiXRyuko
Summary: Takes place when Ryuko first met Satsuki. Blood, gore, insanity, and passion. What will happen if Ryuko life fibers awaken early on. What if they had evolved into something more... (Summary sucks as always. GOMEN! It's better than it sounds. They are not related! Update: 1.23.16 This story is not following the originally story line. There is a lot a dramatized.)
1. Chapter 1

**SOO long overdue request from WolveHulk.** **(；一_一)**

 **GOMEN Anyways this chapter is fairly short.** **༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ**

 **But don't worry *Smirk* I have some exciting plans for it** **ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One

Ryuko sits slouched in the chair glancing over at the clock. She had been at the school for a little over a week now and was disappointed she didn't meet the 'boss' yet. This place was strange she had to admit that. Even Mako seemed 'normal' in this environment. She glanced over to her friend who was stuffing her face with food. Ryuko smirked and then blinked when she instantly went to sleep. Gesh she's fast. Ryuko glance back towards the teacher when the bell rang.

"Alright class. Time for the morning assembly." He says and everyone stands up walking rather quickly. Ryuko cock an eyebrow and was about to wake Mako up. Though to her surprise she was up and dragging her down the hall. They made their way out of the building and to the center of the school grounds. Everyone gathered in lines and waited. Some overly sized giant was yelling and in an instantly Ryuko was the only one standing. She look around and everyone was bowing. Mako yanks her down to a crouch and Ryuko grumble.

"What's going on?" She whisper to her.

"It's Lady Satsuki. The school president." School president huh? So she finally shows herself. Ryuko heard some foot steps and she shielded her eyes from the bright light that was piercing down on them She stands and holds her scissor blade pointing it at the woman's direction.

"Oi. So you're the boss around here..." Satsuki stared down at her a bit puzzled but she dared not show it. She walked down some more until she was standing on the third step from the bottom. They locked eyes for what seem like forever. Nothing but silence around them. Satsuki took in Ryuko's rogue appearance. How could some this brash be so...appealing to her eyes. "Do you know anything about this..." Ryuko continues thrusting her sword towards her. Satsuki glanced at it and then back to her. What game was this girl playing? She was bold she would admit that. But running into the jaws of death wasn't very smart. And what was she talking about anyways? She supposed she would play along...

"And if I do?" Ryuko snorts.

"Then i'm going to kick your ass!" Ryuko charged for her and Gamagoori was going to block the attack but the boxing club captain punched her back. Ryuko hit the ground but quickly recovered.

"What...the hell." She groans.

"Ill handle this lady Satsuki..." Takaharu says and Satsuki nodded. She headed back up the stairs.

"Very well." Ryuko growls. "Hey! Get back here! You better tell me who this scissor sword belong too!" She yells running towards the stairs before taking another punch. She grunts as she blocks the attacks of the boxing captain. Satsuki glanced back at her.

"I have no need to waste my time with you. Matoi..." Ryuko took more brutal punches now hunched on the ground. Mako ran up to her.

"RYUKO CHAN!" She says as she kneels by her.

"Mako get back-" She pushed Mako out the way and rolled to block another fearsome attack.

"Ryuko chan!" She says unfazed. "You cant win! The Goku Uniforms are too strong!" Goku Unifroms? Ryuko thought. What the hell was that.

"Thanks for the motivation pal..." Ryuko moves to her feet holding the sword. She weighed her options. For some reason she wasn't strong enough to fight the midget man. So maybe she should listen to her insane friend. Ryuko grumbles knowing she had to escape. She quickly swings the sword roughly and he jumps back giving her enough time to run off Mako hot on her tail. At the top of the school tower Satsuki sat at her chair sipping her tea. Gamagoori and the rest of the elite four by her side.

"Shall i discipline the Matoi girl Lady Satsuki?" Gamagoori says glancing at her. She glances up at him and smiles into her cup.

"That will not be needed. It's been awhile since I've had a willing opponent. The last was Uzu."

"Lady Satsuki you aren't planning on..." Nonon blinks.

"Im not sure. But that Matoi girls gives me this...odd feeling." She stares out of the massive window.

"And what type of feeling may that be Lady Satsuki?" Houka says not looking up from his gadget.

"Im not sure. I've never felt this before..."

"Lady Satsuki what exactly are you saying?" Gamagoori asked a bit confused.

"I'm saying this is only the beginning."

* * *

It had been two brutal weeks for Ryuko. Between finding Senketsu her new sailor talking battle uniform and fighting new club members almost every other period she was a bit bored. She was hoping to get closer to Satsuki so she could fight her one on one but she hasn't seen the school president since the first day they met. She walked down the hall sluggishly on her way out to head home. Mako walking beside her talking about some food, or was it puppies. Ryuko didn't know. She was too busy thinking about her eyebrow enemy. Personally she thought about giving up on fighting the student president. She was getting the feeling maybe she didn't know anything about her father's death or the owner of the scissor sword she possessed which was currently shrunk down and in her pocket. She walked passed a group of students grumbling to herself about how much she hate this school. Before she could fully pass them she sighed at the voice not in the mood at all for a fight today.

"I see you still don't have any manners Matoi." Gamagoori says eyeing her along with Satsuki and the rest of the elite four. Ryuko gritted her teeth. Mako was still walking not even noticing them. Ryuko stopped briefly. She could fight them right now honestly.

 _"Ryuko. Now is not the time to challenge them..."_ Senketsu says and Ryuko glanced down at him. He was right she hated to admit it. She bites her tough and continues walking ignoring them. Satsuki cocked an eyebrow a bit surprised at her non aggressive response. Was she learning restraint?

"HEY! Don't you ignore your superiors!-" Uzu charged for her but was stopped by her scissor blade only a cm away from his throat. He was shocked by how fast she moved without even showing any signs of an attack. Uzu stands completely still. Gamagoori was going to help but he was stopped by Satsuki.

"I'm going home. DON'T. FOLLOW. ME. I'm not in the mood to fucking play with you guys right now." She turns pressing the sword to his throat more causing him to back up against the wall. He stares into her blue eyes and notices something completely off. Something sinister lied beneath. "I might just kill you..." She hisses before removing her blade and continue walking towards Mako who was yelling at her to hurry up before dinner got cold. Though it was early for dinner. Uzu straighten up and rubbed his neck. He looked over at Satsuki.

"She was going to kill me...that look in her eyes!" Satsuki eyes where she had disappeared down the hall.

"Something in Ryuko is...different." She says before continuing walking. They followed her as they made their way to Satsuki personally chambers. "Houka can you track down any data on Matoi. From where she was born. Her parents. Every and anything you can find." Houka was already going to work on his tablet. By the time they entered Satsuki's meeting room Houka had gathered everything he could find. Satsuki sits down and Soroi instantly hands her tea. Everyone else sits down on the couch. Houka hooks his tablet to the main screen.

"From what I have gathered. Matoi Ryuko is 17 years old. Her mother died during childbirth. Her father is Isshin Matoi. His work is unknown as well as his where about." A picture of Ryuko popped with some kids from her old school. " She spent her entire live in boarding school. She was kicked out of her old school because of some destructive behavior. There are other reports of strange behavior from her. Unfortunately all victims refuse to give a statement. All they said was she wasn't human." Satsuki eyes the screen before taking a sip of her tea.

"Isn't human?" Nonon asked. "What does that mean?" Satsuki kept quiet. She new exactly what it meant but she had to make sure before she spoke.

"What about physicals? Health records." Satsuki says. If Ryuko was unhuman it would show in her records.

"She has never had any. No doctor visits or anything. She has no medical records." Everyone but Satsuki looked surprise.

"How can you go 17 years without a physical!" Uzu says loudly.

"I'm not sure." Houka looks at Satsuki. "Do you still wish to recruit this Matoi girl?"

"You question my judgement?" Satsuki stares into his eyes and he holds her gaze.

"I would never, but I think we both know what those victims are talking about. If it's true we may have more trouble on our hands."

"That only means we have much work to do. We are going to need a blood sample from her." Uzu, Nonon and Gamagoori looked confused.

"A blood sample?" Nonon cocks an eyebrow.

"The only other thing from human is a mass of life fibers who has bonded with it's host without consuming it. If Matoi did something to those people that was...impossible for a human then we must make sure it's true. People like her can be your worse enemy or your best ally. I may have to recalculate how I deal with her. She could be what we need to get an extra step in the plan." They nodded now understanding.

"Shall I sent from Matoi now?" Houka asked about to send a mass text to some of the students.

"Yes. Have her brought to my office."

* * *

Ryuko was sitting outside in her pajamas twirling around her scissor blade. Senketsu was currently being washed and she chuckled at his screams. Ryuko leaned against the house and relaxed. She wondered what her father would think of her right now. Knowing him he probably wouldn't care. She looked at her sword and examined it. Who created this thing. It was kinda weird is you really thought about it. Fighting with a huge half of a scissor? She was about to close her eyes when she heard footsteps surround her. She jumps up and prepares to fight noticing that they were one star students.

"I thought I told them I wasn't in the mood to play." Ryuko snaps waiting for them to attack. They all speak in unison.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BY THE GREAT LADY SATSUKI IN HER OFFICE NOW." Ryuko swings her blade and sends them flying. They manage to regain themselves as they stand and approached her again. "WE WISH NOT TO FIGHT YOU MATOI. NEITHER DOES LADY SATSUKI. COME IN PEACE..." Ryuko sighs and relaxes.

"Looks like you guys aren't going to leave me be so why not." She follows them into a truck being on guard of course. The ride seem fairly quick and she was led by two one star students to the tower. Ryuko stood in front of two massive steel doors. They were opened and the students motioned her to go inside. Satsuki sat at her desk her elite four behind her. She walked in and the door shut behind her.

"Matoi...why...ARE YOU WALKING AROUND INDECENT!" Gamagoori yells. "COMING TO SEE LADY SATSUKI IN YOUR SLEEPWEAR IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Oh shut up already!" She snorts. "My clothes were being washed. And SHE wanted to see ME. Better be happy I even showed up peacefully."

"WHAT?! But it is you who should be honored she even called you to HER office peacefully! You should show some respect!" Uzu snaps. She glares at him.

"She hasn't done anything to earn it." That hit the elite four hard knowing who Satsuki really was.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MATOI!" Uzu moves from his spot and stands in front of the desk.

"Uzu calm-" Satsuki says but Uzu doesn't listen.

"You think you're so damn tough fight me right now and i'll show you what respect is! Don't you dare talk about Lady Satsuki!" He charged for her and Ryuko dodged his attacked quickly though Satsuki could tell something was off about her like before. She kicks him in the gut and he rears back. He yells and charges again quickly stepping on her foot. She tried to jump back but she was stuck stumbling back. He yanked the scissor sword out of her hand. Rage in his eyes. Satsuki jumped up.

"UZU STOP!" But it was too late. They all heard a yelp and a struggled gasp. Uzu hovered over her and his eyes widen. Satsuki ran over to them and pushed him out the way. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. Ryuko stared up at her. A mixture of shock and pain filled her eyes. She choked on her breath as blood oozed from her mouth. The blade had went straight through her. Right under where her heart was. She collapsed and Satsuki caught her pulling the blade out of her quickly so it did not cause more damage. She noticed the wound trying to heal itself but it was unsuccessful. She looked closely and she could see the life fibers in her body twitch. "MATOI...MATOI!" Something in Satsuki's heart dropped and she wasn't sure why. But what she did know is that Ryuko was dying and she had to save her. Fear is freedom...

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Lol anyways I know you guys are like WHY YOU KNOW PUT MORE!** **(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻**

 **But don't worry! This chapter is slightly blah for a reason. There are a lot of important parts in here too. I won't tell you though.**

 **You'll have to figure it out and wait for chapter two. ~(˘▾˘~)**

 ***Quawk***

 **(づ￣ ³￣)づ**


	2. NOTE

I just wanted to leave this short note for every user/guest who enjoys my stories. I have been inactive for a WHILE and I would like to say that I am very sorry. I do not plan on abandoning fanfiction or this account at all! For a long while work and finding a new job plus some other things going on in my personal life really hit me hard and took up most if not all of my personal time. Today work was cancelled because of snow. So I will spend the day/night trying to get the stories updated. At least one update per story. I may be able to do more. But I'm going to try to make time for at least one update per week. ALSO if anyone has any request for ONE shots or not too serious stories like my current 3 please feel free to send them my way. I am always happy to hear feedback. I do read the reviews and thank you guys so much for your support! I'm not the best writer. Lol I'm better at drawing but if I can share my love for the show to the fandom I will. May Satsuki X Ryuko live forever!

P.S Hope you all have a great day! Stay strong. Laugh. Love. Live. It gets better but you have to struggle first. Life can be as beautiful as you make it. ...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up and running guys! Sorry again it took so long. So this on in my opinion is kinda short. I thought if I continued it would be too much for this chapter. I don't like too much going on in one chapter. I feel like that is chaotic. So I saved the goodies for chapter three. I actually really like how this came out. I took a lot of time thinking about the direction I wanted to go with this story and there yer go! Thanks again for so much support and love. I read all reviews you guys make me want to write even more! Sorry in advance for my horrible writing skills.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Inside a white room was a bed. On that bed laid a wounded Ryuko having her wound cleaned and inspected. She laid still on the bed her chest barely rising and falling. Two three star students were disposing bloody gauzes before reattaching the breathing machine to her mouth. They inject her with various medicines hoping help heal her wounds. It had been about 2 days since the incident and Hoka had looked up almost every method to save the girl's life though nothing worked.

"Hoka...report." Satsuki says in her usual stern voice though never taking her eyes off of the medical bed inside the room. She peered through the glass containment room waiting. Hoping. Hoka was at his desk typing on the computer his eyes glancing over to her though he did not move. The rest of the elite four stood a bit behind Satsuki worry filling their faces.

"She is stable..." He says looking at her stats. "But I'm not sure how long she will last. Her life fibers are growing weaker it won't be long before they are unable to keep her heart beating. We've tried several methods. The finest of all medicines. The wound just won't heal lady Satsuki." Satsuki continued to stare at the bed.

"Have you analyzed that half scissor sword?"

"It appears to be able to sever life fibers so they are no longer able to regenerate. Which being said is the cause of the ones inside her not healing." Uzu frowned and clenched his fist feeling guilty. The thought of her dying brought shame to his face. She was still technically an innocent girl. There was a long silence before Satsuki turned with a click of her heals.

"Hoka have Iroi come to the containment immediately. Tell him to bring a container of life fibers. " She eyes him and Hoka looks at her. He blinks.

"Lady Satsuki...you aren't planning on trying to fuse new life fibers in her? That could be fatal! The life fibers in her body took years to mature the new ones could send her out of control." Satsuki nods and heads over to her chair sitting down.

"I am aware of the risk but if we don't at least try then she may die as well. I am sure when can come up with a plan to keep her life fibers under control. She will not be the first to loose her will.

"But Lady Satsuki. Ryukos body is nearly 80 percent life fibers. We have never handle such a case-" She glances at them her eyes cold and fierce as always.

"When have I ever given up..."

* * *

Gamagoori, Hoak, Nonon, Uzu and Satsuki stared behind the glass wall that separated them from Ryuko. Iroi was the only one inside with a special box. The wound on Ryukos chest was exposed and he opened the box using his fingerprint. It floated up in the air and separated into pieces showing the ball of life fibers. Ryukos eyes slowly opened and she groaned her vision blurred.

"What..." She mutters out and Iroi look at her. He noticed the life fibers in her body were slowly reaching out to the ones that floated above her.

"Stay still..." he says nervously watching. Once Ryukos life fibers connected with the new ones they instantly glowed and was yanked inside her wound. She gasped eyes wide as new and old mixed together. The wound quickly healed its self and Ryuko calmed down. Satsuki let out an barely audible sigh. Ryuko pants sweating a bit from the sudden shock of power. Iroi eyes her as well as everyone else. "Ryuko Matoi...how do you feel." There was a long silence before she left her head up slightly to look at him. Her stare was full with fire.

"Like I'm about to kick your ass..." She says stumbling and standing on the floor in a gown that had a cut out where her wound use to be. She was still a bit weak being that she was out cold for about two days. She clenched her fist remembering. "Who the hell are you...and where the fuck is..." She blinked and glanced to the side of her spotting Satsuki and the elite four. She grinds her teeth. "You bitch..." She charged but tripped out the gown hitting the ground hard. Iroi sighs.

"Your wound may be healed but your body needs time to catch up. Lay back down so you can-"

"Shut up!" She says standing up. She was facing Satsuki only the glass separating them. "Oi what the hell did you do to me..." She growls feeling another jolt of power before hunching over slightly. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Satsuki only stares and motions for the elite team except Iroi and Hoka to leave. They look at her nervously.

"Go on. Attend to the school as usual. I will handle things here..." The three bow and quickly existed. Satsuki walked inside the room with Hoka close behind and over to the now hunched over on the floor Ryuko. She lends out a hand to her. Ryuko glances up and glares at her before groaning in pain her body jerking. "I can help you Ryuko..." Ryukos eyes were closed tight and she didn't look at her.

"You...you and your damn pets nearly killed me! Why should I trust you! You could be the one who killed my fat- ARGH!" An electric pulse shot through her body nearly knocking her out. She leaned on the wall making she didn't drop passed her knees. Her gear like pupils shifted and twisted in an unnatural way as she stared into Satsukis eyes.

"I had no intentions of harming you. I only wished to speak with you on a serious matter. Though things got out of hand I did not plan or expect them to this extent. But I did everything I could to bring you back to your healthy state..." She says with her had still reached out. Ryuko looked at the extended hand. Her wound was healed but how could she trust her? Either way trust or distrust Ryuko was in unknown territory. She didn't know where she was exactly though that never stopped her before. She could always figure things out eventually. "I'll make you a deal Matoi." Ryuko glanced back up to her. "If you agree to have a peaceful conversation with me. I will tell you what you wish to know about that scissor sword..." Ryuko brow twitched. That was an offer she could NOT resist. She grabbed her hand rather roughly and snorts.

"Fine whatever. But don't think because I'm a bit hurt I won't kick your ass..." Satsuki pulls her up into a standing position causing the younger girl to rest on her so she wouldn't fall. Ryuko came to about Satsukis chin and the motion shocked her forcing her to stare up into the icy blue eyes that gazed down at her. A blush formed across Ryukos face and she instantly pushed away just enough to create the space between then again. She looks away and crosses her arms. She felt another jolt but this one wasn't bad to manage. Satsuki smiled slightly but very slightly.

"Let us get you all cleaned up and dressed properly first..." She says before looking at Iroi then Hoka. They instantly nodded and she walked passed them. Ryuko eyes them before walking after Satsuki though her movement was slower. She was lead to an elevator and up to the top floor. Once there they made there way into what looked like a massive apartment. She blinks and looks around at the fancy yet blah decor.

"What the hell..." She says more to herself before a tall skinny butler approaches the with a bow.

"Lady Satsuki welcome home. And welcome miss Matoi." Ryuko blinks but simple nods at him.

"Uh thanks..."

"Soroi please prepare clothes and a bath for Matoi. We are going to have a meeting soon." He nods.

"Right away Mil Lady. Miss Matoi please follow me..." Ryuko glances at Satsuki suspiciously but follows after him. He leads her to a massive shower room. "I shall place fresh clothing on the table outside the door Miss Matoi. Towels are here please place them in the basket when you are finished." He nods to her and leaves shutting the door. Ryuko blinks and strips from the gown cautiously snapping her head around to see if you had any peeping toms. She relaxes a bit and starts the bath watching the water fill. Once filled she got inside and sunk down a but feeling even more relaxed. She closed her eyes. She wondered what big brows wanted to talk about. Maybe it was a trap all along. Though why would she save her life if it was a trap? Well maybe it was a trap to enslave her! Ryuko growled but soon stopped calming herself again. When Satsuki helped her up she saw something in her eyes. Something she was new to and couldn't quite put her finger on it. They were so close bodies only an inch apart. She smelled nice and up close big brows was actually cut- Ryukos eyes snap open and she stood up in the tub water splashing on the floor. Her face was bright red.

"THE HELL AM I THINKING!?" There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Matoi is everything alright?" Ryuko blinked almost forgetting where she was.

"Oi, I'm fine!..."

"Alright. I have left clothing for you as mentioned before. Lady Satsuki will await your arrival in the den."

"T-thank you..." She says and sits back down with a sigh a small blush still on her face. She sat there for a while just staring at the water. Satsuki was cute. But can your enemy be cute? Is she my enemy?

* * *

Satsuki sat in her chair staring out of the massive window over the school grounds. She took a sip of her tea still in her uniform. She sighs. "Who knew Matoi would take so much time to bath. Well I rather her be clean when we speak." She glances at the clock. It had been 20 minutes and Satsuki was left to her thoughts. She would admit that Matoi did catch her eye. She didn't really know well acknowledge a persons looks until that day she challenged her. A small smirk appeared on her face. That day. How refreshing. There was so much potiental in her Satsuki was eager to train her like she did the elite four. But she would be different. Matoi was different. Just speaking would not do with her. Satsuki would have to show as well. She took another sip of her tea. She would have to show her things you would and should not with friends. She wondered maybe just maybe she could earn the rogues trust. To maybe create a bond she never experienced before. Something more. Sastuki slightly chuckled. Look at her thinking about something other than her mission. Matoi would be a life changing addition to her life. She sat her almost empty cup down on the glass table. Though she was not facing the door. She knew she was there.

"I take it you enjoyed the bath Matoi?" She says slowly turning her chair to face her. Ryuko stood in the door way and snorted crossing her arms. She wore some pajama pants and top that actually fit her.

"What do you want to talk about. Don't act all nice." Satsuki just stared at her.

"Acting? I was not doing anything of the such. I doubt I would make a good actor. Maybe in a good action or history movie would do." Ryukos brow twitched and Satsuki cocked one of hers. "How about you sit down Matoi. I have no intentions of attacking you and no this is not some sort of a trap. " Ryuko blinked. Was she obvious or did big brows just read her mind. Ryuko sat down across from her in a rather comfortable chair. She sunk in with a sigh letting a goofy smirk appear on her face. Satsuki stares and leans on her armrest crossing her legs. A hand on her cheek fascinated by the sight of her.

"I see my taste in decor fancies your liking?" Ryuko blinked and quickly sat up giving her her usual delinquent stare.

"Oi cut you the chase already! They hell do you want. It's late and I should be at Makos right now."

"Ah all is well Matoi I have already notified them that you will be returning late. " Ryuko sucks her teeth.

"Alright so what is this about..."

"Matoi tell me something...do you know what you are?" Ryuko locks eyes with her.

"What do you mean...What type of question is that!?"

"A simple one...I believe you know that I already know. I would just prefer if you said it..." Ryuko eyes her before glancing around to see if there were any cameras or hidden weapons. Her eyes darted nervously around the room. "Relax Matoi. Like I said before this is no trap. You are safe. You have my word..." Ryukos eyes fell back on Satsuki.

"I'm not sure what I am. Things just started happening and that's how I know I am not normal..." She looks away staring more at the bookshelf.

"What type of things Matoi..." Ryuko stayed quiet as minutes passed. She began to remember the things. When she became a mutant. The uncontrollable power. The rage and anger. The blood, so much blood. Innocent people. She began to relive the events feeling herself tremble a bit in a prepanic spell. "Matoi...Matoi...Ryuko!" She blinked and her chest felt weird. Did she just call her by her first name. She blinked again a slight shocked expression on her face. "Are you alright..."

"I'm fine..." She says grimly and stands up. "I'm leaving..."

"Wait Matoi. Forgive me. I will not ask you any more personal questions. Just sit down. I have a proposal." Ryuko eyes her but sits back down.

"I'm listening."

"I wish to make you apart of my elite team."

"And why should I do that. You may be the reason why my father is dead." She gives her a disgusting look.

"I will assure you I do not know anything of your fathers death. That was the first time I have seen that sword of yours. I was quite confused when you pointed it at me. I had Hoka examine it when you were out. I can tell you about the swords power and why it was designed that way, but I can not tell you who created it or why it fell in your hands." Ryuko sighs. Another dead in. Off to the next city. "But." Ryuko looks at her again. "If you aid me I shall return the favor. I know a lot of people. I have the resources to investigate and locate your fathers killer. " Ryukos eyes widen.

"Why...me." She says in a bit of disbelief.

"You are a successful fission of life fiber and human. You posses a great enough power to help me accomplish my plan. "

"What plan is that? And I can't even control it! How can I even help you."

"I will reveal my plan when the time comes. I will also handle your training. All you have to do is have faith in me." She stands and walks over to Ryuko towering over her. She reaches her hand out. "Stand by my side Ryuko and together we will shall become something great." Ryuko stares at her feeling a wave of comfort for some reason. Staring into those eyes use to entice so much anger but looking into them now only brought trust and hope. But hope for what? Ryuko reach out and shook her hand.

"Oi...you always go over board..." She says nearly mesmerized. She grunts and tears her hand from hers falling from her chair and hunched over on the ground her head low. Sharp jolts returned. The hell was going on. She felt a gently yet stern hand on her back.

"Come you should rest. You have had a long two days. Your body is still in shock. I will have Hoka find something to ease your pain until I can train you." The jolts soon stop and she looks at Satsuki. She was face with a face of concern yet what else was there. Something strong yet...loving. Satsuki gently brushes a strand of Ryukos messy hair out of her face grazing her soft and now red skin.

"Satsuki..."

* * *

 **I swear I went over to correct stuff but I'm sure there is still things messed up. Gomen.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. !**


End file.
